Seseorang dengan nama MonkeyDLuffy
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Angin Shaboady berhembus kencang, menyingkap hoodie jubah orang asing itu. itu adalah awal dari pederitaan kapten topi jerami...penasaran?


**SESEORANG BERNAMA **

**MONKEY . D . LUFFY**

_One piece fanfiction_

By

_Ahobaka_ no** IKKIttebayo**

_*alternate chapter dari chapter 599 One Piece, Author buat versi laen karena waktu itu gak bisa baca mangastream lewat hp (kecil banget!)*_

One Piece punya tetangga ku yang sinting, Odacchi-sama*whorshiping*

**WARNING: spoiler, fic pendek tapi keren.. nyahaha****, ***_digaplok*_ **+ bonus fic gaje**

_Suka ga suka tetep boleh baca~ _

**ENJOY!**

_*Author kabur ke rumah Odacchi minta suaka*_

_

* * *

_

_Luffy's Quote : _

" _I don't marrying you."_

"_What? I don't wanna get married!"_

(that's makes all clear to me, hahaha..)

* * *

.

.

Keributan sedang terjadi di salah satu area Shaboady. Menurut orang-orang sekitar, Kapten kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami sedang membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang yang telah menabraknya.

Asal tahu saja. Kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami ini terkenal dengan kekejaman dan kebrutalannya di Shaboady. Kaptennya tak segan-segan menghajar orang yang tidak di sukainya. Lalu akhir-akhir ini, setelah menghilang paska kerusuhan di MarineFord, mereka muncul dan ingin merekrut anak buah sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan sekarang ada seseorang sedang menantang maut berhadapan dengan Kapten Monkey.D. Luffy.

...

"Aku tadi sudah bilang maaf'kan?", ujar orang berjubah itu, wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena ia menggunakan hoodie.

"KISAMA! Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku ini, Hah?", Si Kapten merasa tersinggung sekali.

Orang-orang di sekitar yang menonton keributan itu sibuk berbisik-bisik.

"_Habislah dia..."_

"_Bunuh diri ini namanya, nekad sekali.."_

"Tidak tau, jadi sekarang aku permisi dulu...", Orang itu melengos pergi, tidak peduli.

"OI~! Brengsek! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja sebelum kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!", Sang Kapten dengan badan besarny mulai melompat dan memulai ancang-ancang akan meninju orang asing itu.

"AKU ADALAH MONKEY. D. LUFFY!", Dia berteriak sambil berpose meninju ke arah orang itu.

Seketika orang berjubah itu membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan menahan tinju si Kapten hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya bergeming, mengingat tubuh si kapten kasar ini dua kali lipat dari besar tubuhnya.

Orang yang menonton, menahan napas terkesiap. Ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Monkey . D. Luffy?

Orang berjubah itu terlihat tenang. Sementara Monkey .D. Luffy meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan kepalannya tapi tak bisa.

...

"_hei, he__i apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?" _

"_ya..seperti...rasanya ...aku terintimidasi dengan keberadaan dia..."_

Angin Shaboady berhembus kencang, menyingkap hoodie jubah orang asing itu. Ternyata di balik jubah itu adalah pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya acak-acakan, memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya lalu di punggungnya terlihat menyembul sebuah topi jerami berpita merah yang sudah agak usang.

"Monkey. D .Luffy?", Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"HAHAHA~~~ BAKAYARO! Apa kau baru sadar? Aku ini orang yang sudah membuat kerusuhan di Marineford! Aku adalah buronan dengan harga 400 juta berry!", teriak Kapten itu dengan bangganya.

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang berdiri paling depan terjatuh pingsan, disusul dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang bertampang lemah.

"_Oi oi~! Kau kenapa?__!"_

"_Gawat! Mungkin inilah apa yang kita rasakan tadi!_

"_ya__.. m-mungkin ini yang mereka sebut 'Haki'."_

"BWAHAHA~~lihat! Mereka saja langsung pingsan mende..."

"Aneh? Aku juga memiliki nama yang sama denganmu.", Monkey. D .Luffy yang asli menatap Luffy palsu itu dengan raut muka serius.

Kapten palsu tadi tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia sesak, dan diselimuti oleh perasaan ketakutan yang berlebihan sehingga ia merasa lebih baik mati dari pada bertemu pemuda ini. Selanjutnya ia pingsan, jatuh menghempas tanah dengan mulut berbuih.

Semua orang yang ada di sana seperti tersambar petir, terpaku berdiri, beberapa orang yang berdiri dekat tempat kejadian langsung pingsan seketika. Seseorang jauh di belakang yang masih bisa bertahan, melihat kembali poster buronan dan mencocokan tampang pemuda itu dengan muka horor.

"Are? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? AKH! Waktuku terbuang sia-sia! Harus cepat pergi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua dan Sunny Go~~", serta merta dia memanjangkan lengannya, meraih dahan pohon terjauh yang bisa dia capai.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

...

_*blup blup blup*_

_*klek*_

"_Moshi moshi, disini Marine HQ, ada apa?"_

"_A-aku ingin m-melaporkan s-sesuatu!"_

"_Tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

"_T-topi Jerami! MONKEY. D .LUFFY YANG ASLI TELAH KEMBALI!"_

*******DOOOOONGG~!***

**.  
**

**

* * *

OWARI**

**

* * *

**

_*Author balik dari rumah Odacchi, di usir*_

Jajajajajaja... fic baru setelah sekian lama hiatus. :D

Keseringan di devianart jadi lupa ma Ffn... fufufufufu

Yosha~! Maapkan diriku yang dudud ini, padahal masih banyak fic yang blom di tamatin..

Masih adakah yang mau membaca fic nista ku ini? -_-a

Tolong repiyu nya~~ SANKYU

_*Author sekarang mo nyoba kabur ke rumah Kishimoto*_

_

* * *

_

**Bonus ****4 koma Fic Gaje**

"Oi, semuanya! Dua tahun memang membuat tampang kalian semua berubah ya? ...terutama... NAMI-SWAANN~~~! ROBIN-CHWAANNN~~! Kalian berdua makin menawan!~~", Sanji memulai ritualnya sebagai hamba cinta sambil melakukan tarian khasny, 'Love Hurricane'.

Para dewi pujaan Sanji hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara yang lain melongo melihat tampang baru Sanji. Dari segi selera fesyen, Sanji memang tidak berubah, dia masih suka menggunakan setelan jas dan kemeja, yang sangat mencolok dan membuat kru lain cengo melihat Sanji adalah wajahnya.

"...Oi..oi...ada apa? Kenapa tampang kalian semua bengong? Ada yang aneh?", Sanji bertanya setelah sadar dari ritualnya.

"hmmm...", semua kru memiringkan kepala mereka sambil merenung.

"Ternyata kau selama ini memilki dua mata!", Luffy langsung berteriak, disambut dengan sautan kru yang lain.

"AKH! Benar!"

*******DOONG~!***

**-End-**


End file.
